Sachiko Sarutobi
| current residence = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Kunoichi | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | lover(s) = | previous lover(s) = | clan = Sarutobi Clan | family = | rank =Special Jōnin | classification = | reg = | academy =12 | chunin =16 | sjonin =20 | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | unique = | disabil = | beast = | hiden =Fire Release: Great Flame Technique | nature = Fire Release | bukijutsu = | jutsu = Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Release: Great Flame Technique Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Flying Swallow Transformation Technique Body Replacement Technique Shadow Clone Technique | tools = Chakra Blades Senbon Shuriken | headtxtc = Pink | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = Black | bgradientc = Pink | btopc = #000000 | bbotc = #000000 | celltopc = #000000 | cellbotc = #000000 | cellgroundc = #FFF2F2 }} Sachiko Sarutobi is Special Jōnin kunoichi from Konohagakure. She specializes in Fire Release ninjutsu, particularly those from her clan, and is also very proficient in using her Chakra Blades, the signature weapon of the Sarutobi Clan. Her rank as a Special Jōnin signifies her specialization in close to medium range engagemnets using her fire ninjutsu and her knuckle knives. Background Sachiko Sarutobi was born into the powerful Sarutobi Clan from Konohagakure; the same clan as the legendary third Hokage. A kunoichi during the new generation of shinobi, she was born right before Naruto returned to Konoha with at the start of part II. A member of the prestigious Sarutobi Clan, Sachiko grew up surrounded by the love and comfort of her kin. When she was little, her mother and father took good care of her and the clan elders adored her. When the time finally came, Sachiko was enrolled into the ninja academy with the hope of becoming a strong kunoichi. At the academy, Sachiko was usually quiet and reserved; she preferred to stick to her books as opposed to socializing with her peers. As a result, she grew to be quite the intelligent girl, so much so, that she was eventually recommended the title of class representative. However, Sachiko was always very laid back and didn't care for the responsibilities such a title would demand. As a result, she turned down the offer and let someone much more driven lead the class. With regards to her shinobi skills, Sachiko began to learn the special techniques and ninjutsu of her clan from a young age. Though she'd much rather spend her days indoors reading a good book, she was expected to grow up a shinobi and was trained by her clan in various Fire Release techniques. During her time at the academy, Sachiko's sensei' were impressed with her skill in the Fire Release element, declaring that she had a strong affinity for it. With regards to taijutsu, Sachiko was pretty average, possessing decent abilities concerning to hand to hand combat. However, she was noted to be quite adept with using Chakra Blades, the weapon that her clan had given her and trained her in the use of. Not long after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sachiko graduated from the academy and was given the rank of genin, as well as being assigned to a three man team with a Jōnin instructor. Personality Sachiko is a quiet and reserved girl that prefers to keep to herself. She's nice, but can also tend to be very blunt with her words, often discouraging or annoying people with her underhanded remarks. She prefers to take things easy and is very laid back most of the time, except for when she's training. She isn't afraid of anything and is usually unfazed by even the most ridiculous or outrageous of occurrences, however, annoying people tend to tick her off. If someone keeps bothering her while she's reading or comments on her smoking habits, she can be quite short-tempered. Despite this, she often feels compelled to go out of her way to help others or give advice and even though she pretends that she doesn't care to hang out with friends, she secretly wants company. By this regard, Sachiko is effectively a Tsundere. She's also socially awkward, which can make her a bit of an airhead. Around the young age of 18, Sachiko took up smoking; a bad habit that seems to plague the Sarutobi clan. She finds it relaxing and it helps to calm her nerves if she's feeling the heat or is stressed out. Often during battle, Sachiko can be seen with a lit cigarette in her mouth. Sometimes, she incorporates the cigarette into her jutsu, though this is a bit more of a personal artistic flourish rather an advantageous technique. She follows smoking rules wherever she goes, stepping outside of a building if it is requested of her. When it comes time to perform a mission, Sachiko carries out her responsibilities dutifully; she prefers not to have to work any harder than she must, but her actions prove that she can be quite the overachiever. She stays calm and almost never gives up her "cool and composed" act unless she is deeply embarrassed. she's confident in her and her team's abilities. Sachiko enjoys reading, smoking, and thinking deeply about things that intrigue her. At times she likes peace and quiet and enjoys being alone, however, she also wants to hang out with her friends and to be invited to social events. Occasionally, she tries to hit on girls, but her usually reserved attitude makes it hard for her to be the one to start a conversation. Personally, Sachiko believes that if people use too much energy for activity, then they won't have enough left over for relaxation. Intimately, Sachiko is a lesbian and therefore would like a female partner or spouse. While she is somewhat open to a polygamic relationship, she'd prefer a monogamous one instead. Despite what many would assume, she'd prefer the more submissive role; she doesn't like to initiate conversations, and would prefer if her spouse made most of the decisions, as well as dominate her in the bedroom. Because of her difficulty with maintaining a conversation, Sachiko hasn't had a girlfriend yet, though she desperately wants someone to share her life with. As a result, she is forced to spend her nights alone with only herself to ease her sexual frustrations. On missions, she has been known to use her visual appeal to gain information or infiltrate an organization, however her inexperience with romance often leads her to fail in this regard and she must resort to using another tactic. Appearance Sachiko is a 21 year old woman who is about 5'3" in height and weighs around 98 pounds. She has long hair that's white as snow, as well as light scarlet-colored eyes and black eyelashes and eyebrows; she usually wears her navel-length hair down loose. Sachiko has light-colored, pale, fair skin and sharp features. Her breasts are slightly smaller than average, but she wouldn't consider herself "flat." She has toned, slim legs, a small waist, and hips proportionate to her body size. Sachiko usually has a relaxed or uninterested look on her face, often accompanied by a cigarette dangling from her lips. She tends to appear to be lost in thought, or staring out at nothing. If she's in the mood for reading, her expression changes a bit, and she seems to have a more concentrated facial expression. When reading, she sometimes chooses to wear a pair of glasses; years of heavy reading have taken a slight toll on her eyes. Though she usually wears her shinobi gear whenever she's out in public, there are times when Sachiko opts to wear something more casual and relaxing. She'll either wear a skirt, or a long loose-fitting shirt that acts like a dress. Sometimes, she wears a black overcoat or jacket on top her attire. She keeps her lighter and cigarettes in the pockets of her coat. In the event that Sachiko must dress more formally, but doesn't want to wear something too casual or too combat orientated, she can also be seen wearing a more "preppy" outfit. Such includes a white, button-up blouse, a black jacket or vest, a black tie, a black skirt, and sometimes a pair of black thigh-high stockings. On certain occasions, she may swap out the jacket or vest for her trademark overcoat look. Additionally, she sometimes carries a book around with her and may choose to wear her glasses. With regards to Sachiko's combat attire, her apparel is quite simple and plain, but it's really what she finds most comfortable. On her torso, she wears a plain, slim-fitting, t-shirt that is colored the same red as her eyes. For pants, she wears a pair of brownish-black, revealing, low-waisted, short shorts. There is a gap in-between her shirt and shorts which exposes a bit of her lower stomach. On her feet, she wears a pair of brownish-black shinobi sandals with the heel exposed. Similar to , Sachiko wears a pair of grey shin guards over her sandals. Also like Anko, Sachiko wears an overcoat over her scarlet shirt, though instead of tan, Sachiko's coat is a light brown color. This coat is almost always unbuttoned, with the rare exception being if she's very cold. Then, and only then, would she ever button up her overcoat. If in combat, it's not too uncommon for Sachiko to take off her coat in order to increase her movement speed and dexterity. With regards to weapons, Sachiko doesn't carry a ninja tool pouch or bag on her person. Instead, she conceals her Chakra Blades within the breast pockets of her coat. Additionally, she also hides a few senbon up each sleeve, and carries a few shuriken in two other pockets within her coat. Finally, she also carries a metal lighter and a box of cigarettes. Abilities Sachiko specializes in using Sarutobi Clan Fire Release techniques along with taijutsu and her lethal Chakra Blades. Strategical Preference: Sachiko is a close to mid range fighter, using her skill in taijutsu and the use of her knuckle knives to perform well in close-quarters engagements. At medium range, she can use her Fire Release ninjutsu and other Sarutobi Clan techniques. ''Fire Release Ninjutsu'' Her main elemental ninjutsu type, Sarutobi Clan Fire Release ninjutsu are Sachiko's specialty. She also uses her skill in Fire Release to augment her capabilities with her Chakra Blades. First up, Sachiko's signature ninjutsu is the Sarutobi Clan's Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning technique. She is known throughout Konoha as the one of greatest users of this particular technique, being able to put its unique qualities to good use. It's a tricky technique that can be quite difficult to master, but Sachiko finds its use second nature to her. She has no trouble using the ash as a smokescreen, and never catches her teammates up in the explosion of the jutsu. Another of Sachiko's Fire Ninjutsu, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet is a powerful fire release technique that can either take the shape of a whiteish-hot stream of flame, or a flaming dragon. This jutsu was difficult for Sachiko to master, but she now uses it as one of her most powerful techniques. A simpler and easier, yet effective jutsu that Sachiko uses, the Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique is a handy ninjutsu for spraying an area with a small barrage of little flaming balls. The projectiles can be difficult to avoid, and the flames are very hot. Additionally, this technique requires less chakra than the other two, making it more spammable than the rest. Sachiko's final Fire Release ninjutsu, the Fire Release: Great Flame Technique is a hiden jutsu of the Sarutobi Clan in which the user expels a large stream of flames from their mouth that progressively widens with range. If she so chooses, Sachiko can also choose to use this technique as a Cooperation Ninjutsu, where she and other users of this technique all simultaneously perform the jutsu, creating a massive vortex of rapidly expanding flames. ''Chakra Blades'' Alongside her Fire Release ninjutsu, Sachiko is also an expert in using her Chakra Blades, the infamous knuckle knives popular amongst the shinobi of the Sarutobi Clan. Not only is she very skilled with these knives combat-wise and knowledge-wise, she also has found ways to further amplify the effectiveness of her blades. Sachiko uses the Flying Swallow technique to augment the cutting power of her Chakra Blades. By flowing chakra into them, dense blades of chakra are formed around the physical blades, extending their reach. Because she can adjust the length of this chakra blade at will, opponents can never fully anticipate her attacks. Additionally, by pouring Fire Release chakra into her blades, her chakra blades can take on the properties of fire. When swung, the blades leave behind a small trail of flames. The chakra itself is very hot, and glows orangish-red, heating up the Chakra Blades to the point where they can sear and melt through objects like a hot knife through butter. The blades themselves won't melt, as they are chakra conductors, but turn orangish-white at the cutting edges of the blades. ''Taijutsu'' Usually using her Fire Release ninjutsu in conjunction with her Chakra Blades Bukijutsu, Sachiko doesn't rely on pure martial arts for close-quarters engagements. Instead, she mixes various jabs, punches, and kicks from Taekwondo and Karate into the use of her Chakra Blade fighting style. This allows her a very offensive and well-rounded set of skills that she has at her disposal, and helps to keep her movements proactive and unpredictable. Sachiko's taijutsu is usually more grounded and less aerial, though she does perform aerial attacks quite frequently. Most of her attacks are in the form of punches, jabs, slices, and stabs, but every so often, she incorporates a kick or a knee strike. ''Teamwork'' Sachiko usually performs missions alone, typically relying only on herself. She is skilled enough to work alone and can complete high-ranking missions without the need of help from teammates. Her jutsu, such as the Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning, can be dangerous with other people around, and their absence allows her to unleash her maximum potential. That being said, Sachiko does possess some team utility. She might have a hard time speaking to others, but she can lead and her subordinates will follow. If she is not the captain of a mission, she is very diligent in her work, and follows orders through; she prefers not having to make important decisions. Additionally, if paired with other members of the Sarutobi Clan, she can perform Fire Release: Great Flame Technique in which she and other users of this technique all simultaneously perform the jutsu, creating a massive vortex of rapidly expanding flames. Kunoichi Stats Special Jōnin As a Special Jōnin during the new era (Boruto), Sachiko is considered to be extremely skilled, particularly with regards to fire ninjutsu and the use of knuckle knives. Because she lives in a time of peace, there are few instances where she needs to seriously put her life on the line; most missions are of little difficulty. However, every so often, she is tasked with a more dangerous mission, and she has built up quite a reputation for being a "destroyer of bandits." During these missions, it's not too uncommon for Sachiko to be taking on a whole enclave, hideout, or fortress of bandits. Enemies that see the faint light of a cigarette in the darkness of a hallway would do well to run... or at least try. Current Whereabouts Currently, Sachiko lives in her own apartment in the Sarutobi Clan district of Konohagakure. She lives comfortably and has the finances to support herself, but often finds her home to be quite lonely. She does have a few friends and she likes to hang out with them (though she won't admit it), but she desperately wants to find a girlfriend. There were times when she had crushes on certain girls, but every time, she either couldn't bring herself to confess her feelings, or when she did, they turned her down because they weren't into other women. She never was angry, but at home she'd cry to herself because she was upset that there was nobody she knew that also liked women. Every night, Sachiko comes home to her small, lonely apartment. There, she reads all sorts of books. While her books used to only be about science, history, and stories of adventure, she now reads a wider variety of novels. Lately, she's been researching the topic of romance and how to attract a partner. She also has a secret that nobody knows about: she secretly indulges in "girls love" (Yuri) graphic novels, stories, and sometimes even manga or anime. On rare occasions, she reads more mature content, though she tends to feel even more lonely afterwards, as she is left with only herself to satisfy her human desires. Though she doesn't care much for heterosexual relationships, she even has the full Icha Icha series by on her bookshelf. Sachiko hopes to find a girl someday, whom she can share the rest of her life with. Trivia * Sachiko Sarutobi hails from the Sarutobi Clan and her first name "Sachiko" means "Happiness,Good-Luck Child." * Sachiko has the bad habit of smoking just like Hiruzen Sarutobi and Asuma Sarutobi. * Sachiko was inspired by mixing Asuma Sarutobi and together. * Sachiko's favorite things to do are: reading, pondering, and daydreaming. * Sachiko has always been physically attracted to girls, and prefers a monogamous relationship. * Sachiko is quite feminine and though her social awkwardness might be interpreted as being cold and dominant, she'd prefer a more submissive role with her partner, as she doesn't like to take control or make decisions. * Sachiko currently does not have a girlfriend. * Sachiko wishes to find a girlfriend. * Sachiko, being bad with social interaction, is often considered to be a bit of an airhead. * Sachiko's favorite foods are mitarashi dando, and ice cubes. Her least favorite foods are tomatoes and warm milk. Reference * Template:LeafNin Infobox * Template:Hollyproperty2.5 * Template:Mature Content * Karate * Taekwondo Category:Sarutobi Clan Category:Ninjutsu Specialist Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Kunoichi Category:Tokubetsu Jōnin Category:Lesbian Category:LGBT Character Category:Final